


Taste of You

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Birthday, M/M, No Plot, Self-Indulgent, Small NSFW, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun visits Yixing for his birthday.





	Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> I was able to escape my homework for a bit so I could write this. The lack of baekxing in my life right now, HURTS. I hope you all like this, it’s not edited y typed it while in class askjddk. 
> 
> Small NSFW scene. Fluff for the most part!

It was hot, too hot. He stuck his leg out from under the blanket, it was still hot. He sighed and opened his eyes, it was dawn, at least that’s what it looked like from the lighting in the room. He tried to turn but realized there was something heavy on his arm, he panicked, there was someone else in the bed with him. A million thoughts going through his head,  _ “Did a crazy fan break into my room? What am I supposed to do? How do I call for help?” _ With his eyes still wide open from the shock he pulled the blanket slowly, as to not wake the person laying next to him, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears,  _ thump thump _ , then, his gaze softened, he could recognize that pink hair anywhere. 

Yixing wrapped his arms around the pink haired male next to him, holding him tightly, now welcoming the warmth. He snuggled his face under his neck and inhaled his scent. “Baby,” a sleepy voice said. Yixing kissed his still closed eyes, the soft skin under his lips felt amazing. He had missed this a lot. 

“When did you get here?” Yixing asked. 

“Um, a few hours ago, your manager let me in.” He mumbled sleepily. Yixing smiled fondly, pulling his pink haired joy closer to his chest and kissing his lips. 

“So nice, so so nice.” He hummed. 

“You didn’t have to come, I know you’re really busy.” Yixing said. 

“I wanted to. It’s been so long since we spent your birthday together.” He yawned and stretched, then cuddled back against Yixing. 

“My cute Baekhyunee,” Yixing kissed him again, and again. He loved kissing Baekhyun. It had been awhile since they could be together, he liked to indulge like this, feeling Baekhyun’s soft lips against his. 

“I missed you baby,” Yixing kissed all over Baekhyun’s face, “I missed you so much.” 

Baekhyun giggled and eagerly kissed Yixing back when Yixing made his way back to his lips. 

They laid in bed, languidly kissing and touching each other, the clothes came off easily; the need to feel each other as close as possible was always overwhelming. Even as Yixing lay in between Baekhyun’s legs, thrusting slowly and kissing him breathlessly, it still didn’t feel like enough. 

At times, it was frustrating for the both of them. 

Yixing thrusted harder and faster as his hands caressed Baekhyun’s legs, that tightly wrapped around Yixing’s waist. The feeling of Yixing inching deeper inside of him sent shivers up Baekhyun’s spine, his hands held on to Yixing’s shoulders tightly and his soft moans could be heard through the room. 

It was when they both reached their peak, their high from their intense orgasm, Yixing releasing himself deep inside Baekhyun as Baekhyun milked him by tightening the muscles to his tight entrance each time Yixing thrusted in. Baekhyun moaned out as he spurted all over his stomach and Yixing’s as well, he closed his eyes tightly and moaned until the feeling drifted away. He opened his eyes to see Yixing staring at him; lovingly.  _ This, this _ is when they felt the closest to each other and they wished they could spend every moment this way. 

Yixing kissed Baekhyun’s chest softly, up his neck, to his lips. They pecked each other gently, as they regained their breath. 

It was 6am when they heard a knock on the door, “Time to go back Baekhyun.” Someone said before walking away. 

They showered and kissed some more. Yixing tried to trace every part of Baekhyun’s body with his lips, time wasn’t enough to adore every part of him. 

Yixing sat on the edge of the bed, he knew Baekhyun couldn’t stay long but his heart hurt to see him go, he didn’t know when the next time would be. 

“I love you.” Baekhyun sat on Yixing’s lap, “Soon, we’ll be together again soon.” He tried to reassure Yixing, he knew the look on his face and it hurt him just as much to leave him. 

“I’m glad you came.” Yixing hugged Baekhyun, “Best birthday.” He smiled his dimpled smile, the one that took Baekhyun’s breath away and took him back to the beginning, when he first had fallen in love with Yixing. 

There was another knock, more urgent. He really needed to go now. 

Yixing kissed him desperately, “I love you.” He said, “See you soon, my little strawberry.” Baekhyun blushed as he got in the car. 

Their time together always felt short but each time they saw each other they felt renewed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls indulge me with baekxing stuff ;-; I miss them so much! @1004bx 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this small fic! Pls comment your thoughts ♡


End file.
